Various types of cables adapted to provide electrical energy, i.e. power cables, are heretofore known. Such cables may be flexible, semirigid or rigid. It has also been known to construct flat power cables, which increase flexibility. An advantage in using flexible cables is that such cables are easier to install if they are intended to extend through walls, floors and ceilings.
Other types of cables are used in connection with communicating data in computer systems. This is the type of cable which we are concerned with. In view of the wide range of modern applications of computer systems, it often is necessary to install such cables not only through walls, floor, and ceilings, but also through equipment and machinery. Most modern heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems, for example, are computerized and it is necessary to install such cables through plenum areas. The type of cables conventionally used with such systems are round cables, which are difficult to work with because tools are required for making various connections, including an insulation displacement connector (IDC), and because the round cables are difficult to install where there are clearance constraints. Another disadvantage in using round cables is that conductors within the cables must always be color-coded so the identification of each conductor can be determined.
It is an object of this invention to provide a flat cable for use with computer and data control systems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a cable that is flat and can effect connectorization without the need for tools.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a flat cable where prior removal of the outer most jacket is not required for connectorization.
It is further still an object of this invention to provide such a cable that can be used in plenum areas.